


深闺之物

by Amy890752



Category: Furry - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*纯爱人外乙女*兽交*读者向视点*性爱描写露骨-------------------------------------------





	深闺之物

床铺被褥、到衣柜一步之差的距离，视窗倾泻的月光将房内分隔、朦胧的交界，  
而另一头，那生物便在黑暗中与妳对视。

屏气凝神、窥伺蹲在椅子上的模样，也曾让人觉得可怖，  
但如同妳对牠的理解，就只是安分的守在那、平稳又深邃的黑暗，直至妳入眠。

牠有着与成年男性相仿的体态，浅浅散发黄绿色光的眸子、随着照映进室内的月光闪动，  
昏暗光线勾勒出绒毛的轮廓，无法透光的黑是牠的全部、耸立的两个耳朵，以及垂盪在椅旁脚，  
那微微晃动的长毛尾巴。

随着妳的翻身牠从椅子上一跃而下，四肢伏地却没发出任何声响，  
庞大的体型转变成轻巧、好似没有重力的细长，一眨眼便从门的隙缝溜走了－

-

在那个牠决定不隐藏自己身姿、向妳暴露的夜晚，厨房传来了骚动－

牠在冰箱前方蹲着，刨挖着里头的食材囫囵吞枣，奶油沾满了长弧型的嘴，尖锐的齿缝里是食物的碎屑，  
开灯时犯人却"啪"的一声消失，妳感觉绒毛的触感擦过小腿，最后只剩地板上黏腻的四足脚印。

就像在宣示自己的存在?

日后妳还目睹昏暗的厨房里，摸索着周围的黑影，围裙似乎紧绷贴紧在牠粗壮的绒毛躯体上，  
爪子里握着锅铲，被撞见后化做一抹黑影，迅速的窜进了妳房间的床底。

是的，床底，拙劣的躲进了床底，这样又有甚么用呢？  
妳战战兢兢、隔着距离趴下察探－

黑影似乎缩小了许多，那闪动的的黄绿眸子变成两个小点、眨了几下，  
视线相交牠发出像是动物的呼噜闷声，缓缓将围裙和锅铲推了出来，看来是要物归原主的意思。

也许是眼前的画面让妳闪过一些念头，妳将没用完的早餐，连同盘子推进了床底，  
深夜不再传来翻动的声响，隔天盘子也洗好放回碗架上了。

牠似乎变得安分了。

而出现在黑暗中的次数渐渐增长－即使与妳对视也不再躲藏，有时会像只狼犬般坐着，  
对工作回家的妳歪头，并随着灯光的打起消失离去，让人产生牠在欢迎妳回家的错觉。

牠似乎对人类抱有浓厚的兴趣。

妳也上网查了些动物的知识，认为这对彼此舒适相处有所帮助......

但那不是能用任何名词定义的生物，外型貌似狼犬，却有着酷似人类的肢体，  
只能显现、存在黑暗里，但能碰触火、月光等自然光(或些许电器冷光)，  
体型取决于黑暗触及的范围，身高则会影响牠走路的模式，两脚或四脚也有心情的成分影响。

会进食、杂食但偏好肉类，对于刺鼻的辛香料有些抗拒......等等。

诸如此类的纪录则是磨合观察的结果，  
对于驯养一只未知生物妳并没太大的想法，那曾经的恐惧也变的难以回忆。

也许牠处在人类与动物的微妙边界，一种有着智慧和复杂情感的生物，  
又或是......牠超乎了妳的想像？

-

那是个停电的夜晚，灯光一闪即逝、对在浴室里梳洗的妳无疑是场灾难，  
急忙关掉莲蓬，围着浴巾边摸索着、在黑暗中碰撞推开了门。

一片漆黑，凭着微弱的月光实在难以辨识，只能在客厅踌躇前进－  
下一秒坚硬的桌脚撞上小腿。

妳惊呼并倾斜身子，却扑进某种温暖柔软、却又厚实的物体里，  
有着近似人体的温度，毛皮随着呼吸起伏，几个画面浮现脑海，不一会便有了解答。

月光让牠的轮廓变得有些模糊，足够的黑暗却将牠餵养的大了些，  
身姿很高，腹部以上微微倾斜、低头凝视着妳，似乎能瞧见耳朵和鼻头抽动着，对这行为很是好奇－

妳想自己的举动是颇突兀，为了缓解发出了点干笑，  
足尖却不经意踩到那像爪子般尖锐的脚掌，牠的身子退远，使的妳伸手道歉。

腾空的手被握住，本是这样想……手掌却被往上顶、能感受到湿润的鼻息对着指尖，  
有些冷的鼻头抵着磨擦、还有尖锐的触感轻刮，然后是更加柔软却浸溼了手掌－

牠在喘气，舌头舔允、轻咬着妳的指尖，黄绿的眼珠瞇成一条细缝。

目前都没有过这样的接触，却能联想到犬只对人类的行为，妳想尝试对话，  
牠却先行有了动作－

一种粗暴的压制，将妳按在桌子上。

！

背后的撞击给妳带来疼痛却没减缓牠的力道，木桌因超载发出的声响，  
牠毫无迟疑只是抽动下耳朵，澎毛粗壮的身躯就这么挤进了妳的腿间，下腹因为兴奋剧烈起伏、  
某种难以言喻却粗大的物体磨蹭着妳的大腿。

牠要吃了妳吗？

妳奋力挣扎，也不在乎浴巾有没有包好，但手腕很快便被箝制压紧，  
在生物发展上给了妳冲击性的绝望－

牠没有停止腿间那种磨蹭、却又带着力道顶撞的动作，维持着频率，  
在压制住妳后张嘴轻咬脖子，牙尖刮过肌肤，又发出似乎闻嗅着的喘音。

有股兽类的气味。

妳联想到动物频道狮子咬碎猎物脊椎的画面，还是强忍颤抖的音频，一字一句地说出  
“不可以，这是我家，不可以这样。"

牠停止了动作。

似乎对妳的言词有了反应，缩缩耳朵、压制在手腕上的力道也随之释放，  
妳还没回神，蠢动的黑暗便推挤着妳离开桌面、一路牵引着妳来到客厅的窗前，  
皎洁的白月光不明白方才的骚动，被垄罩的瞬间好像有什么从身后消失，却无声无响。

脖子被擦过的地方还有些热......

身上还未干的水珠被月光映照的透亮，视窗的冷风缓和了妳的心神，  
直到电力恢复，那样的插曲就像作了场梦－

就算回头黑暗里谁也不在。

-

那晚之后牠像消失了一般，不如说房客本来就只有妳一人......  
而牠在妳脖子上留下了一点痕迹，这可能是个恐怖的经历，说出来也不会有人相信的那种。

心情复杂，妳还是去查了一下相关的知识，然后发现犬只特有的”跨骑行为"－  
发情、佔有、宣示主权，这些名词倒是让人有些尴尬了。

首先，这是妳的房子（虽然也不能清楚牠是何时出现在这的），  
其次，妳可不是牠的物品，虽可能也有想狩猎的慾望存在，但还是不作让人害怕的想像了。

这是一位莽撞、有着野性，难以分隔聪明还是愚昧、有点无礼的同居生物，  
想法一出妳也对自己有点讶异，牠并不完全被分类成动物？

在停电事件前也稍许存在驯服牠的念头，也许是该反省吧......双方差太多了，也无法用言语沟通。

而妳敲打键盘的同时，房间的门小声地被推开，那样细微的声响却弔起妳的紧戒心，  
瞪着门缝后的黑暗挪动了椅子，房间内的光亮足以保护妳－像是为了心安般安慰自己。

噗哧，一样东西落到了地毯上，随后门外的气息消失了。

轻巧和纸张磨擦的声响，有着灰黑交错的质地，  
近看才发现是报纸，正确来说是被撕成条状的报纸，纠结缠绕在一起，扭曲成某样物件，  
有着张开的枝叶、细长躯干，盘起的片状前端－

玫瑰......？

妳仔细端详，确实，说是玫瑰后便能看出形状来了，  
手工拙劣却能感受笨拙的努力使妳发笑，也许牠也在烦恼说不定？

之后每日妳都能收到一朵玫瑰，可能是餐桌上的花瓶给了牠灵感。

有时放在门前的地毯、有时放在书桌上，妳脑中浮现深夜牠在客厅撕着报纸、折纸的模样，  
大概持续了两个礼拜，纸造的玫瑰便能系成一把花束－

那造物的作者也稍微显露了点样子。

电影拨放的声响在客厅回盪、昏暗的光源和牠在黑暗中双眸的闪动互相对映，  
对于时隔已久、主动处在昏暗空间的妳有些踌躇，即使拨映着电影也不敢靠近的样子，  
和牠上次的大胆相差甚远。

只是在看电影罢了，妳靠在沙发上吃着零食，想起牠好像很久没进食了，  
不管是现型也好，也不再有翻动冰箱的情况－

渗着微光的眼珠在黑暗中眨了眨眼，和妳对上视线。

妳对着那因为黑暗不足，四肢匍匐的矮小兽影招手、拍拍身旁的空位，  
本想着牠会不会接受，那四只脚飞快的跑动、身型轻柔地跳上了椅子，好像等待已久。

“不用再送我玫瑰了。”

妳盯着在沙发上窝的安稳的牠，觉得应该能明白妳的意思，主动伸出手、  
抚摸着被冷光反射出的毛边轮廓，深陷进那暖活的触感，对方也发出呼噜般的低鸣象征重归于好。

一人一兽相伴看着电影，关系却有些维妙的变化。

-

有时牠凝视妳的眼神似乎别有用意－  
也可能是牠的行为所致，例如停电的那晚，就无法猜透一些行为的涵义。

一般的犬类会送人拾荒的物品，但牠送的是玫瑰，说是随意挑中也有点牵强......  
牠会做最基本的清扫工作，还试图穿上人类的围裙，能说对人类很有兴趣或试图模仿人类。

一般的犬类会对亲近的对象有扑抱等行为，牠似乎开始变的自制、除非同意绝不贸然接近妳，  
难以想像牠会在那晚做出强迫性的行为。

对牠来说妳又代表什么呢？

这想法在心中有了疑问，然后妳发觉牠似乎对放置在洗衣篮里的贴身衣物很感兴趣。

黑暗里蹲着的巨大兽影，发出低沉的闷声仔细嗅着妳的内衣裤，  
其他衣物牠也会闻，但似乎对轻薄的布料情有独钟，甚至有几次体型变得较小的牠在内衣堆中打滚玩的不亦乐乎，这......难以直视。

先不管牠的爪子和牙齿是否会撕咬造成损失－  
探讨牠的目的比较要紧。

对于犬只嗅闻人类的行为......不，因为那是贴身衣物更加尴尬吧，  
妳试图向牠说明人类女性会在意的行为，和翻找冰箱又是不一样的困扰了。

“？”

牠歪头蹲着听妳说话，实在不像能理解的样子，妳索性拿起内裤比了些动作，  
说明这样很尴尬，但牠的视线却停在妳的下腹、鼻头抽动着。

妳想表示"这是穿过的，而且很私密，是不能乱碰的东西。"

然而下一秒，牠却像是察觉什么般将那毛绒的脑袋塞进妳的腿间、让妳重心不稳，  
牠那像是人类却有着尖锐爪子的手掌、先行一步抱着大腿将妳靠在了墙上。

这是甚么意思？打招呼？不对！

因为错愕来不及反应，那长弧状的鼻子贴紧妳的裤档，  
牠在睡裤柔软的布料上磨蹭、闻嗅着，手指陷入了大腿肉掐着有点紧，  
在妳反应过来整个下身已经被牠顶起，腿根甚至跨越牠的肩膀，呈现十分不妙的姿态。

等等、等一下－

牠没有理会妳的制止，还是因为语气不够坚决呢？  
头部埋入了密处，狭小的洗衣间一人一兽挨着墙，房内充满了牠那又喘又舔的气音。

湿热的触感弄湿了股间，大腿内侧变得湿滑不堪，肌肤被毛皮搔痒着，  
不只是舔舐、甚至能感觉睡裤正被牙齿轻咬，牠想破坏掉那轻薄的布料，还是妳本身呢？

脑里浮现一些危险的想法－  
这只是单纯地嗅味道？牠是如此单纯的生物吗？

一阵肆虐、回神牠抽回了嘴，大腿和股间都已湿漉一片，被挤压发红的肌肤、  
还残留着那兽性吐息的热度，妳觉得双脚发软，在牠的搀扶下跪坐在地上，  
可能是错觉，连牠的身型都变的大了些。

牠又发出那难懂的，低沉的兽鸣，下颚靠在妳的膝盖上，磨蹭了一会－  
或许是察觉妳有些恍惚，像是惊觉做坏事般嗖的从门缝钻了出去。

......那天深夜，妳难以入眠。

并非是床榻不够柔软，而是柔软的包复着妳、身后的那片黑暗付诸了实体，  
蠢动着，像是压抑那本能对妳出了爪子。

柔软的毛皮温度高得发烫，紧贴着背部强烈起伏着的胸腹，小房间充斥着频率一致的喘音，  
牠的手指在妳的肌肤上游走，能感受到轻微的搔刮感，小心翼翼的。

......身体很热，是因为毛皮的关系吗？

睡意并没有因为心跳声平息，那种温暖却炙热的碰触，心里泛起难言的暧昧涟漪，  
妳觉得腿间似乎塞进了什么物体，难以确认却能感受臀部后方、起伏的磨蹭频率－

牠没有实质的重量，那发烫的硬物却很真实，随着磨擦变的湿热，  
明知可能吵醒妳，却还是大胆的试探。

如果放任不管，事情会进展到哪一步呢？  
也许妳一开始就弄错了那朵玫瑰的涵义，洗衣间和现在，都是求爱的一种吗？

睡意席捲了妳的意识，只朦胧记得心里那种不明确、复杂又危险的想法，  
还有牠凑近耳畔发出的舔拭喘音－

最后连牠有没有把手伸进睡衣，都记不清了。

-

要试探无法言语的野兽，要试着跨越那条线－  
想必是十分背德吧？

下定决心的夜晚妳梳洗好并换上了睡衣，确保家里的电器光源都已关闭，唯独剩下厕所前的小夜灯，  
橘色的小灯在黑暗中看起来有点单薄，也像是妳的心理状态－

这能证明什么呢？就像童话故事那样吗？

一路扶墙走回房间，关闭电灯摸索着回到床铺，柔软的床垫因为妳的重量下沉，  
妳没有掀开被褥，而是转对着围绕床边、被月光切割的黑暗，脱起了衣服。

慢慢的将睡衣蜕下，空气中的凉意接触肌肤让人有些退却，也显的妳有些滑稽，  
就像向黑暗展现自己的躯体、慢慢剥下自己的伪装，而牠也确实凝视着。

"......"

对妳的举动牠只是歪头，黄绿色在黑暗倾斜的两个光点像是不明白用意，  
可能认为在换衣服吧，回想起平时更衣牠也没离开现场过。

…...到底是谁把事情想的太糟糕呢？

妳抿嘴抗议，脱去睡衣后稍微躺下、对着床尾弓起了大腿，  
睡裤从大腿处滑下、脱离了臀部，然后慢慢的将腿张开，这种大胆的行为让人有些尴尬－

牠有了点反应。

黑暗中传来牠嗅闻着的鼻音，有些不明确、有些犹疑的观察着，  
被月光微微照映出的弧长头颅抽动着鼻尖，能看出那毛绒的颈子有些吞咽。

牠小心翼翼、谨慎，缓慢的攀上妳的床铺，  
房内的黑暗让牠的形体相近于人类，最先接触床垫的是那有着尖锐爪子、肉垫粗大手指的前肢，  
却没在床上发出一点声响，毫无重力的侵入了妳的领域。

牠有些不安，在妳脚边浮现的头颅却仍贪婪的、嗅着妳的气味，  
爪子和毛皮的触感包复了脚踝，耳朵抽动、侧脸磨蹭着，缓缓向妳的大腿而上－

野兽伸出了舌头，从腿的侧边舔着，吸允着。

哈、哈......

牠嘴里出现了喘音，不像是动物那般精确的行动，却有着动物的反应，  
妳想起了那束玫瑰......现在做的事情真的没关系吗？

湿濡的笔画一路沿至股间，牠将小腿到大腿都一一舔过、亲吻留下煽情的痕迹，  
或许是到了忍耐的极限－

雄性的躯体强势的挤入妳的腿间，能感受到牠下腹的绒毛触感用力顶撞妳的私处，  
几乎要将妳的身体拱起，爪子尖锐的前端刮过肌肤，肉垫压在腹部却十分难受。

！

眼前失控的雄性动物让妳畏惧，出于自卫本能出力推开牠的贴近，  
情况在妳出口制止的瞬间缓和，上一秒还发出喘音的牠像是负了伤似的、发出呜呜的低鸣。

“呜呜呜－”

低头俯视妳的黄瞳闪烁着，弧长的嘴里低吟难懂的音节，  
肉垫还压在妳的腹部却减轻了许多，牠没能离开，或该说是不想离开，试图用兽音传达什么。

咕噜噜、呼噜噜－埋在喉头的混浊音节没能拼凑成单字，只是一再重复着，  
妳推开牠的力道也减缓了一点，牠依旧重复着低鸣，然后慢慢的将上身贴近妳，泛着光的眸子凝视着，  
笨拙的用牠的嘴啄着妳的嘴唇。

就像在求爱一样，方才的挣扎让皮肤起了层薄汗，被贴近的毛皮弄得有些搔痒，  
听着那鸣声对妳来说无关接受与否的问题......只是验证了脑里的某些想法。

妳捧着牠的脸一字一句、清楚的说了"对待人类女性要非常温柔"－  
牠回应捧着妳的脸，伸出舌头舔了侧颈。

那种呼噜的兽鸣声转而来到了耳畔，湿热的触感有时会变成尖锐的搔刮、轻咬，  
牠能随时咬断猎物的脖子，却又能笨拙的折着纸玫瑰。

胸前感受到手掌的磨擦，爪子前端和内衣的垒丝勾扯在了一起，  
牠感到很困惑，踌躇吞咽着不知下一步，又像是害怕弄伤妳不敢伸出手指，  
妳将胸罩的外缘上推、露出胸前的软肉，被勒紧的胸型将乳首压出了点痕迹，暴露在布料外。

身下的景象让牠迷蒙、双眼低垂，粗糙的舌头混杂着吐息、捲上了妳的乳尖，湿润又舔弄着忍耐不露出獠牙，  
被唾液弄湿、吸允的前端让妳有些难耐，牠沉迷着妳的肉体，房间里充满了呼噜声。

另一边的敏感被抚上的肉垫推挤着，每一次磨擦都让妳背脊一震酥麻，爪子避开了肌肤轻捻，  
妳正在领导一只野兽突破认知，牠对女体的陌生会让妳感到欣慰吗？

肌肤欢愉的接触使气息变的紊乱，牠的嘴离开了胸前的美好，转而往下，  
手掌慢慢游移推开了双腿，下颚靠上了妳的股间磨蹭着。

妳示意牠后退一点，将下腹的布料缓缓褪去，并非刻意引诱、缓慢的速度也让妳紧张、脑袋一阵热，  
毕竟将私密的部位暴露在野兽前，想必十分刺激，或许是氛围所致，  
能感受到腿间内侧变的湿润、升温的私密处接触到空气却有些发冷。

那样开着腿的景象－似乎让牠的感官也紧绷着，就像在洗衣间两人间的隔阂终于突破.......  
即使如此，牠还是隐忍着、伸出舌头舔着妳的密部，就像受到本能驱使自动，  
又或是学习了让妳舒服的方式。

水声，还有些许黏膜的肉音来自妳的腿间，被舔拭的感觉非常奇妙，  
妳觉得自己像一块肉，牠正贪婪的享用着－过于背德的妄想舒适的让妳发出些呻吟。

像是收到指示牠的头挺进了些，爪子攀上了大腿的两侧，稍微压迫便感觉有异物探近了腔内，  
吸允的的声响，还有能看见下腹那绒毛耳朵，随着嘴部的动作抖动，  
高潮的心痒感浮上心头，却无法获得满足、妳难耐的挪弄双腿。

和那抬起的头颅对望，长舌头还沾着些许的淫丝、牠缓慢的弓起身子，顺着本能用下腹磨蹭妳的私处，  
爱液将部分的毛皮沾湿，感觉很煽情，从牠股间毛套挺出的红肉沾着水气、筋肉勃起。

和人类的外型不同的粗大，却能感受相同的欲望－  
牠的阴茎微微颤动、起伏，对妳的阴部磨擦着，不是不想进入，而是等待着回应。

焦虑、渴望，让牠黄眸有些无助，而在妳轻声允诺后，牠发出呼噜的闷声、爪子按住了股间的阴茎，  
前端抵住蜜肉、稍微吞进了点，目睹牠手臂压住妳肩膀的两侧，在胸膛和妳胸口贴进的瞬间......

唔！

妳的下腹因受力弓起，双腿反射夹住牠的臀部，甚至碰到了牠那抽动、竖直的尾巴，  
深入的肉棒慢慢前进着、分合了两侧的肉壁、贴紧，从刺痛转化成一种湿滑的知觉。

呼、呼－

牠看着妳揪紧床单的手，稍微将妳搂紧、拥入怀中，并非兽性多了点怜爱的情感，  
妳感觉牠轻啄着侧脸，还有舔拭的声响。

眼角的热意混着脑袋的恍惚，稍微伸手搂住那比人类还要厚实的背肌－  
非常的暖活、呼吸起伏的有些剧烈、难以平稳，牠无法忍耐的动起了腰，却动的很谨慎。

每一次的深入都有些难受，也相对的抱的紧了些，  
阴茎后的肉结抵住了湿黏的腔口，并没有吞入，只是些许的磨擦带来了刺激。

牠的尾巴晃动着、拍打着妳的小腿。

慢慢的那种不安感退去，妳耳边又响起那种呼噜、有些急促的喘音，听起来又像是爱语，  
随着慢慢变得舒适的挺进，两人的腿间也多了些水音，发烫的肌肤和毛皮磨擦，像要把人融化的错觉。

牠并没有妳想像的那么粗暴－  
又或是好好忍耐了。

尝试轻咬着妳的颈项，却又后悔似的舔着，也许牠并不明白要如何对待身下的妳，  
也没能忍住体内对妳的渴求，下腹贴紧突刺的频率加快，牠的嘴往下探索，轻咬着妳的乳首吸允。

！

那突然的挑弄让妳心神恍惚、抽搐着迎接了高潮，嘴里没能忍住的哼声还有肉壁的夹紧都让牠有所知觉，  
对此牠毫无停下的意思，正值敏感的腔内不能忍受这种刺激，紧抓着牠的手臂。

妳的眼神似乎让牠有了别的念头，歪头停下了动作。

发胀的红肉稍微拔出了点、带出了爱液从腿部滴下，体内收合的感受让妳有些心慌，  
随后牠搂住了腰部、帮妳做了翻身的动作，从正常位成了趴姿，暴露在月光下的私处让你羞耻，  
缓和的腔内却再度塞进了肉感。

等、等等......

肉壁磨擦舒适过了头，阴茎前端发烫的硬热，搔刮上了体内的敏感点，  
牠可能想减缓妳的难堪，但像动物般交合的体位却更加催化脑中淫乱的想像。

能瞧见牠的手臂从腹部下方环绕、抬高妳的臀部，喘息的兽音则是来自耳边，还有轻咬，  
赤裸的背部复上了毛皮的触感、湿热紧贴，随着牠的突进磨擦。

每次贴合都能听见臀肉和牠下腹的拍击肉音，不论是床垫还是月光能感受的，却只有妳一人，  
那种异样的，只有自己暴露的羞耻却转变成快感，脑里描绘的是色情的画面－  
就像被动物侵犯一样。

嗯、嗯......

牠加快了速度和力道抽插，一人一兽压上床垫，背后柔软的包复和胸前挤压刺激的快感形成对比，  
稍微闭合的大腿被后方牠的腿部撑开，紧压私处，看不见表情却能听见牠那难忍的兽鸣。

妳想起生殖隔离这件事，臀部却被牠拉高、用力撞击。

…...！

高潮的痉挛和精液同时在妳体内释放，迎来绝顶。

妳将嘴埋入床单喘气，身上叠合的兽影和妳一同抽搐、舔拭着背脊上的汗水，  
释放还再持续，但腔内那发胀的肉感却丝毫没有退减的迹象，仍旧缓慢的抽送。

溢出的白浊从大腿根部滴到了床单上，即使不用确认，也能想像那湿漉的画面－  
妳有些气虚的埋怨，"不能随便射在里面"。

作为呼噜声的回应却没停止股间的动作，只是亲暱的从后方搂住妳，下腹又开始了律动，  
感受着体内高潮的馀韵还有再度深入的刺激－

妳开始怀疑这动物其实一点都不笨，牠已经得到牠想要的了.......

但能否满足还是个问题。

-

......很亮。

回神过来已经早上，阳光洒落妳的眉头环照着室内，窗帘被风吹拂着－  
天气很好，但谁都不在......也不会对畏光的牠有所期待就是了。

床边散落着贴身衣物，但被褥好好的盖身上才免于着凉，  
席捲而来的是疲倦和睡意，还有下腹腰板、在全身扩散开的痠痛感......

妳沉着脸，对于牠昨夜积极的示爱和索求有很多话想说。

甚至记不清牠有没有抱着妳入眠－也觉得关于体贴和温柔牠有些误解，  
即使床上只有妳自己痕迹，牠留下的某些"东西"仍弄脏了股间......对这一团混乱妳发出了叹息。

稍微用手敲了下床板抗议，没意外牠又窝回了老巢，  
虽然没有昨晚的呼噜声回应，有样东西被推出床底也证明了妳的想法。

是两张有着锯齿毛边的碎纸片，仔细一看又是报纸－  
一张撕成了爱心的形状，另外一张有着尖尖的两对耳朵......猫头？

......啊，是牠吧。

这样纯朴的情感流露让妳笑了，牠的确不笨、也还算有心......  
但要如何引导那就是妳的课题了，毕竟这是只属于妳闺房之中的野兽，就像童话故事那样。


End file.
